


Two of Hearts

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ can't be gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, but couldn't figure out a pairing. kikis_korner helped pick the pairing. Sorry. I should've warned you. Lyrics belong to Tim McGraw and the song this is based on is "Can't Be Really Gone". Spoilery notes at the bottom.

Dolph walks into the house and takes a deep breath. It still smells like her. He licks his lips and picks up the shoes she was always leaving all over the place. He carries them into the foyer and places them neatly on the shoe rack before he walks into the kitchen, making two cups of coffee. He hated the stupid Keurig machine, but April loves it, so he keeps it. He adds too much sugar to one of the cups and walks into the living room, turning on some weird Japanese cartoon and he sits down on his half of the couch, setting the spare cup of coffee in front of her spot.

He reaches forward, swearing when he knocks the graphic novel to the floor, dislodging the playing card she'd always used-- the two of hearts-- and losing her place. "Fuck. She's gonna kill me." He flips through, finding the spot where the binding is the most broken and places the card back in it's spot before he sets it back in place.

Without really thinking about what he's doing, he gets to his feet and heads into the bathroom, leaving the coffee behind. He starts brushing his teeth, making sure her toothbrush is just how she likes it arranged and he rolls his eyes at the bra hanging over the shower rod to dry. After he washes his face, he heads into the bedroom and settles on his half of the bed. He glances over at her spot, his eyes filling. Her Pokemon pillowcase still covers the pillow and he pulls it closer, breathing in the barely there scent. 

He sobs softly and curls up, holding the pillow tight. It's been two years and everything is just how she'd left it the day she ran out to grab a gallon of milk for her cereal. She'd never come back and though he knew better, Dolph still hoped she did.

_Just look around the room  
So much of her remains   
Her book is lying on the bed   
The Two of Hearts to mark her page   
Now, who could ever walk away   
With so much left undone   
So, she can't be really gone   
No, she can't be really gone _   
Lyrics by Tim McGraw

**Author's Note:**

> Implied character death.


End file.
